Making Love
by AmorRudo
Summary: The questions were spinning around his head. Aladdin was just a kid and he did not know what he was doing with the apparent person who revolutionized his life in more ways than one. As much as asked, no one could give him the answer he wanted. "What is making love?" He never thought the only one to be able to answer was the same person who made him doubt. JuAla. Judal x Aladdin.


A fanficiton of Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. Its characters do not belong to us, they belong to the legal author.

Pairing: Judal x Aladdin.

* * *

><p>"What did you say? Why are you making that question? You are too young".<p>

Things like that were heard when he made his question. Was it so difficult to answer? Apparently, yes. Aladdin was so confused at the end of the day.

It was just a simple question. What was make love? What was the difference between making love and just having sex? He understood something about sex already, but he didn't in the case of finding a difference between one concept and another. He had heard many people talking about that but he was still confused. He wanted answers.

However his friends seemed to be appalled when he asked. Yamuraiha blushed, Sinbad stayed silent and Alibaba just got nervous.

"I'm your master of magic, I cannot explain those things" the magician said.

"Well, Aladdin… when you make the love with someone is because you want it and when you have sex… uh… the same, but it's different and…" Alibaba did not respond anything and just confused Aladdin even more.

The only one who found a coherent answer, more or less, was Sinbad.

"They are two different things" the King said, catching the attention of the boy "When you have sex with someone is just by your own pleasure. It really doesn't matter the other's feelings, you are just worried about yourself. But making the love is something enjoyed by two. You want that person have fun like you because you want her, you trust, you have chemistry, and possibly, you are in love with. That's why it's called Make the Love".

By the first time on the day Aladdin nodded feeling more confident. He thanked Sinbad and came out of the place before he could be interrogated. He would not say the reason of his questions. No. They were just that, questions.

That night when he dropped his last ecstatic sigh, he took a time to rethink his inquiries. He gasped and looked at the person above him. Judal was as tired as him and his body was burning. The boy ran a hand over the Magi's hair. It was so soft, he liked touching his hair, even more in those moments. This was his secret. Furtive and stealthy night meetings. Always in the shadows and drowning in the silence. When had it begun? He did not remember anymore, but neither cared to.

Judal laid back beside him and closed his eyes as if going to sleep, but Aladdin did not pay attention. The doubts and curiosity were still bothering him. They had sex. They made love. What were they doing? He was not sure. Only doing things, but what things exactly?

"Why do you have that face?" Judal's voice caught his attention and made him look.

"Nothing, just thinking".

"No, really?" Said wryly. "Tell me what's wrong, dwarf".

Judal's insistence surprised him, but he did not say anything. They did not speak that much, they just made those things. Aladdin took a time to think what he would say now.

"We…" He started without even knowing what to say "What do we do?"

"Eh?" Judal raised an eyebrow and Aladdin got more nervous.

"This" Apparently, that only word involved everything he wanted to indicate. The evening meetings, the bed, the sheets, they nude, sex, everything; but it seemed that Judal did not understand him. "Is making love or just have sex?

Time was passing by, he did not know how much, but for the boy it was an eternity. Judal did not say anything, he even did not moved a muscle from his face.

"What with that question?"

"Nothing, just…" Actually, he even knew why "I wanna know…"

Judal laid aside, looking at him with his elbow on the mattress. Those red eyes seemed to see deep into his soul.

"What do you think?"

That question paralyzed him. What was he thinking? He really was not sure. They did the same thing two people do when they have sex, but only that? Sinbad said that people care about the other when making love; have confidence, chemistry and love. So they... they...

"I don't know" said frankly "That's why I'm asking."

Aladdin bit his lips and looked away, he should not have said anything. He heard a sigh of annoyance of the other. Without noticing, Judal climbed on top of him and cornered him back against the bed. The warmth of the other's body invaded him and those red eyes pinned.

"I don't care about those stupid things" They were the words from the other Magi "We make it and that's it. You don't need another explanation".

The little Magi observed the black and white rukh dancing around them and nodded. He would not ask anymore and he would forget about those stupid doubts. It had been something very silly in telling those weird things to Judal, so he would not make it again.

"But…" The other's voice called again his attention "if this make you feel better and stop putting that fucking face; I will tell you it's the first time I feel this way in a long time. Lust, sex, love, try something new; what matters. Stop thinking idiotic things, Chibi. Just focus on this."

Aladdin's eyes opened widely when he heard those words and smirked without knowing why. He nodded and Judal kissed him, filling his body with that incredible heat.

It was true. It did not matter what they did whereas they would be together.

* * *

><p>This is the first fic we translate to English. Any mistake, please, notify.<p>

Thanks a lot for reading!

Reviews? We will truly appreciate it.

If you want, visit our tumblr which is in our profile!


End file.
